


First Morning

by timahina



Series: Of Sacrifices and Courtship [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/M, Fluff, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timahina/pseuds/timahina
Summary: The first morning is always the hardest hurdle to get through.





	First Morning

Ray had her share of unusual mornings. Many times she had woken up with a headache without a justifiable cause, bruises she couldn’t account for, aches and pains appearing almost out of nowhere. Whenever that happened, she prepared herself for a weird sort of day. And today was no different. She felt tired and sluggish and it was much more breezy this morning than what she was used to.

Right now, she felt some sort of pressure at the small of her back - almost like… like a hand holding her close. She shifted slightly, trying to move away but instead, she was pulled back even quicker than she could’ve thought, and her eyes snapped open from her sleepy haze. The sudden shock to her eyes and senses, Ray couldn’t stop herself and screamed - pushing away her bedmate upon impulse.

Zarc jumped back, his eyes wide and alert and staring at Ray as she crawled away and clutched onto her dress which was draped over her as a crude blanket. “What’s wrong?” It was like it didn’t faze him at all.

Ray gulped as her body shook, remembering the events of last night as they were coming to her. She was supposed to die. That’s why she was sent to the forest. But instead, she was mistaken by a bride due to a misunderstanding of  _ flowers _ of all things. And he… Ray blushed, remembering exactly why her clothes her off and he held her so tightly.

She didn’t want to continue, and he stopped.

“N-Nothing…” Ray mumbled, clutching tightly onto her dress and was unsure whether to bury her face into the fabric or wrap it around herself. “Would… would you turn around?”

Zarc tilted his head and raised a brow. “Why?”

“I need to dress.”

He snorted. “Oh?” Zarc grinned and Ray did her best not to shirk away - his appearance was much stranger in the daylight than she imagined. He approached her and Ray did her best to scooch her legs to herself and wrap her arms over her chest. “I saw quite a bit of you last night, Ray.”

Her blushed deepened. He wasn’t being forceful - tearing the dress away from her and pushing her down. No, instead the God of Wrath and Destruction was being rather… gentlemanly, even with his hand slowly traveling up her foot and stroking her ankle. “Please… it’s, it’s embarrassing. I’m not really um, comfortable.” Her voice had become soft and her eyes downcast - she couldn’t bear looking up at Zarc.

He stared at her, his eyes softening as Zarc came as close to her as he could - placing a light kiss on her nose and removed his hand from her ankle. It didn’t escape his notice how she flinched. “Alright, my love. I can grant you your silly request - but you should get used to me seeing your body.” He took a final glance at the white dress she clung to and frowned before backing up and turning around for her comfort. He imagined how her shoulders must’ve relaxed from finally being away from his line of vision and could hear the rustling of her clothes. “Hey, can I ask you something?”

Ray perked up, nodding. “Um, sure.” She did her best not to burst into tears from nerves alone. A million reassurances were running through her mind; he was only going to ask her about her. Her family. Just random information about her…

“Why are you wearing a funeral dress?” Her blood turned cold. “I mean… heh, marrying a God is an event to be celebrated and you should be adorned with jewels and luxury.”

Was he figuring it out? Ray gulped and smoothed out her dress over her knees - doing her best not to start crying. She had to think of some kind of lie, anything. She needed to be convincing. “I, uh…”

“And to send you off like that - as though you were no more than a common sacrifice…” Zarc immediately turned around and in the blink of an eye, he was in front of her and pinning her to the tree. Her heart raced and her eyes widened - their noses nearly touching. There was angry flashing in his golden eyes and his muscles tensed. “It’s insulting.”

Ray bit her lip, trying to think of something - anything, some kind of lie to lead Zarc away from an angry trail of thoughts. She wasn’t certain of what’d he do if she told him the truth now and confessed to being an ordinary sacrifice - probably do what he was supposed to do and kill her, especially since she failed to please him the other night. Memories of last night, their ‘wedding night’ as she dubbed it, came to mind and how gentle he was and how careful he was.

It was like she could see that care fly away. “I don’t…!” She was overwhelmed and her breath hitched, feeling the tears well up in her eyes and she looked down, nearly shaking under his gaze. “Please, My Lord, I-”

He growled, placing his hand under her chin - pushing her face up and suddenly kissed her. A soft and gentle kiss as his other arm wrapped around her and pulled her close, feeling his fingers stroking and caressing her sides as she squirmed against him and broke the kiss, soft giggles erupting from her. He was purposefully trying to tickle her, remembering how sensitive she was from the night before. Zarc moved his hand from her chin, instead now wiping her eyes. “Don’t apologize, Ray. I’m not angry with you, merely… frustrated.”

“Why?”

“Because...” Zarc sighed heavily and pouted - his frustration was obvious and he did very little to hide it. “They dolled you up like a corpse - as though marrying me is the same as death. They should count themselves  _ lucky _ I noticed your flower crown. Our marriage is a blessing to them, they could appear more grateful...”

As Ray listened to him, the cogs in her head were turning and she realized slowly what irritated so much. He didn’t think of her as a sacrifice and was angered by the fact that she was dressed up like one… Ray took a deep breath, feeling once more his claws on her skin. It didn’t cross his mind what her true purpose was and she had to make sure it never did. “... what does it matter?”

“What matters is you are the wife of a god and you should’ve been given proper respect.”

Her fear was ebbing away as she raised her hands up to his cheeks, stroking the ends of his hair and his face relaxed into her palms. Ray smiled, feeling a bit of pride for being able to make him look so at ease. “... you can’t blame them for being fearful. And besides, isn’t it more important for you to give me the proper respect rather than them?”

“... huh?”

“You’ve spent our first morning scaring me… that’s not proper for a husband to treat his wife, unless gods are different in that regard. In which case, I’m not sure I’ll like this marriage much.” Ray had to remain confident and certain of herself if she was to regain the careful and gentle lover of the night before instead of evoking more of the bitter emotion he came down with.

He narrowed his eyes slightly at her, a slow grin creeping in. “You don’t like my attitude, my dear?”

Ray shook her head and placed her hands against his chest, more accustomed to the weird texture of his skin. “Not right now. It’s our first morning together, I expected it to be different.”

He pulled her away from the tree as he backed up, pulling her onto his lap and held her. His thumb was stroking her thigh and Ray could feel relief coursing through her, as well as… a bit of desire from their proximity. “Tell me then, Ray. How would you like your first morning as my bride to be like? What human whim must I satisfy?”

She tried to think of the everyday village life and what women talked about the morning after. It usually involved going back to their daily life and moving in together. In the books she had read, the newlywed couple usually participated in more sensual activities in their first morning. Ray wasn’t certain if she was ready for Zarc’s hands to remove her dress and have his mouth and hands on her. As much as the thought excited and enflamed her, she had to maintain some shame. “Maybe…  maybe you can give a good morning kiss? A proper one?”

Zarc could only stare at Ray for a moment, wondering why she wanted something so small and menial. He expected, or rather was hoping, for something a little more adventurous. But it wasn’t as though a kiss couldn’t lead into something more seductive. Zarc leaned closer to her and their lips touched. He thought of it as a small and sweet kiss as he moved his mouth against hers, wanting to further the kiss and Ray followed after in an unskilled manner. The way her hands traveled from his cheeks and down his neck and over his chest, she felt a shudder against her palms from him.

The way his hands held her close… she broke away from the kiss, his touch still lingering on her lips as she smiled. “Now… please say ‘good morning wife’.”

Humans were so strange but all Zarc could see was how content and peaceful she was. “Good morning, wife.” The way her eyes almost brightened by doing as she asked; he was ready to do all she wanted to keep that smile.

**Author's Note:**

> idk, this kinda came to mind a few days ago and just had the urge to write it lol


End file.
